


Old Friends

by garbage_cannot



Category: Durarara!!
Genre: F/M, Post Ketsu, Post canon, izaya is a good friend, lowkey sad, potentially nefarious mail
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-04
Updated: 2019-11-04
Packaged: 2021-01-22 18:43:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 492
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21306782
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/garbage_cannot/pseuds/garbage_cannot
Summary: shinra receives a package in the mail from an old friend
Relationships: Kishitani Shinra & Orihara Izaya, Kishitani Shinra/Celty Sturluson
Comments: 2
Kudos: 35





	Old Friends

Shinra enters his and Celty’s apartment, holding a strange piece of mail. 

It’s their new apartment, one they bought together to celebrate their ten year anniversary. 

Celty was especially excited, as she got to decorate the entire place. Ever since she found the home improvement shows, she’s been overcome with a love for interior design. 

Shinra smiles fondly at the memory of Celty carting furniture in and out of their home with shadows. She truly is an amazing woman. 

Glancing back at the package in his hand, Shinra frowns, puzzled. 

It’s a slim package, one used for mailing papers and documents, and the like. There is no return address. 

Mentally shrugging, Shinra rugs open the perforated tab, and slides out the contents of his mystery mail. 

Two things slip out: a handwritten letter, and another folder with the words “LEGAL DOCUMENT” printed on the outside. 

Despite his burning curiosity, Shinra was raised well, and reads the letter first. 

_Hello, Shinra. It’s been a long time, I know, too long really. But, we’re both getting on in years, so I wanted to speak with you once more before one of us keeled over._

_ I was glad to hear you and Celty are doing wonderful as ever. I decided I’d give you two a special gift for your birthday this year, Shinra. Yes it is 100% legal. Don’t ask how i got it, just accept it. _

_I won’t tell you where I am, though I’m no longer living in Japan. I won’t leave a phone number either. Maybe I’m being a coward, maybe not. I don’t want anything else to tempt me to come back to Tokyo. _

_It was good talking to you, Shinra, even though you can’t reply. I say this with complete honesty: I am sorry for running away, and I do miss you all. _

_-Izaya Orihara_

A drip hits the page, and Shinra realizes he’s crying. He’s turning 35 in a few days; no one has heard of Izaya in nearly ten years! Of course the asshole would contact him in some cryptic manner!

Wiping his face, Shinra sets the letter aside, and picks up the folder that came with it. He unfastens the clasp, and carefully pulls out the inner contents. 

His eyes fly wide in shock. 

It’s a marriage license. 

Shinra and Celty always wanted to get married, to have a beautiful wedding with all their friends. But, for obvious reasons, a dullahan and a human can not legally be married. 

Even if Celty poses as a human, she isn’t legally alive, so marriage was never an option. They were fine with that, for the most part. Just being together was enough. 

But Izaya...

Of _course_ he knew! And the bastard managed to create a legal marriage license?! 

_Why am I even surprised..._ “Damn you, Izaya,” Shinra chuckles, despite the tears, again rolling down his face. 

An old friend, comes back from the dead, to deliver an amazing gift. 

**Author's Note:**

> i’ve had this hc for a while. izaya is really just a soft boi, who wants to make his friend happy. don’t ask how izaya can get a legal marriage license for two other people, just accept that izaya is a sweet muffin.


End file.
